


Afraid of Losing You

by dorkousmcsmstuff (gaydorkouswriter)



Category: MCSM, Minecraft Story Mode
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Rewrite, Confessions, F!Jesse - Freeform, F/F, Fluff, I guess???, Jesstra, Jetra - Freeform, but more gay???, its more of like???, sort of askfjaskjfa, sort of???, when i said gay i meant F!Jesse x Petra y'all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 04:07:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12786621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaydorkouswriter/pseuds/dorkousmcsmstuff
Summary: You never know when your best friend tell you the things you never thought you expect to hear from. You never know just how much it makes you feel. And that's exactly what happened.<<>>A rewritten of the Jestra Scene(tm) everyone knew from 'Below the Bedrock' episode.





	Afraid of Losing You

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Jestra (F!Jesse x Petra) drabble loosely based on ‘Below the Bedrock’ (Season 2 Episode 4). This is more of a rewritten scene. So, basically, some dialogues are tweaked but the scenes are loosely similar to canon. 
> 
> Jessie is actually 2nd Female Jesse! The one with red streak / clip and brown overalls! 
> 
> Beside, this work is connected to a series I want to work on. But for now, enjoy this short drabble!!

_“Maybe it’s fine,” Jessie sucked in a breath before she folded her arms and frown, “But this is still upsetting to you, Petra and so am I.”_

* * *

* * *

The group were amazed by the view inside the cave they have entered. It was a sharp contrast to what was outside and Jessie can’t help but wonder, just what kind of person Romeo was before.

The group can tell it was a large cave, with glowstones scattered across the ceiling, which makes the whole place as if there was a sun. But what surprises them the most was that there’s a green pasture on the ground. It's seem that the Admin had made it as if this place was _once_ alive. Like, a long time ago.

Radar gasps and ran toward the pond that was nearby. The two women watches the young man  reached the pond and sat down to pull off his boots. They weren’t watching him to cool his feet down, or that Lluna the llama they brought with them sat down with him.

 

Instead, the two women look at the large tree that was in front of Radar and the pond. 

 

“Birch.” Jessie said, recognizing the wood of the tree, “Fred’s tree?”

 

“It seems so.” She look over to see Petra pointing at the signpost, “Look like _someone_ was regretting it.”

 

“Yeah. I wonder why…” Jessie crosses her arms, frowning at the sign and Petra huffs softly.

 

“I will go ahead and wait for you at the front of that house, uh, the Cabin, right?” Petra points her finger across the pasture to a house, it resembles a cabin and they both knew that this is the Cabin they were looking for. 

 

“Yeah, that's the one. Sure, you go ahead.” Jessie nods with a small smile, and Petra stretches her smile before leaving her.

 

Jessie watches the warrior walk toward the Cabin. She fold her arms as she sighs. What’s even going on between her and Petra? Before she could think about it. Radar speaks up. 

 

“Are you two okay?” Jessie turned to see Radar, still had his feet into the pond, “Was it about Jack? Oh no! Was it what I said about before--”

 

“It doesn’t have to do with him, or what you've said.” Jessie cuts in with a firm voice, but not quite angry.

 

Then she takes a look at the young man. Jessie’s thoughts screams at how she shouldn’t brought him with her in the first place. She _knew_ bringing people who never goes on a adventure would bite her one day and she did. But she shouldn’t feel guilty about this, right? Especially when it was _Radar_ ’s choice to begin with.

Jessie sighs and uncross her arms. “You shouldn’t worry about me and Petra, Radar. Just focus on cooling your feet while she and I find what we came for, yeah?”

 

“Right! First thing is my feet! And I have my best company with me! Is that right, Lluna?” Radar smiles at the llama who roll her eyes, humming in flattery. But Jessie can tell the llama likes him enough to tolerate him. She knew they've bonded easily when she saw them back in Fred’s place.

She turned around and look at the view. It look… so quiet and peaceful. The hero look to her right and see the Cabin where Petra was waiting. The cabin looks as it’s new and she assumes Romeo must have keep it clean regularly or something else.

But why? She wonders. Jessie wants to see if that the Admin truly cares about his friends, or not. But that wasn’t what she was thinking about. Instead, Jessie look at Petra, who was across the pasture.

The tall warrior was still waiting, but of course Jessie can see that Petra is looking through the Cabin's window. That’s Petra’s style, Jessie thinks, she always scout ahead before her and others. Petra always knew if there’s danger or if it is safe to go.

 

_(Like the day when she stopped Axel and points out that he was about to step on a pressure plate, that could've lead to a trap. Or, when she pushes Olivia out of the way when she senses that there’s a arrow going for her. Or that time when she taught Jessie how to understand the surroundings around her. )_

 

Jessie can’t help but miss that feeling. Watching your best friend look out before telling you that it’s safe, or just… The feeling of being there with her, on a adventure.

Sure she wants to go on the adventure with all of her friends. But she had long ago understood her other best friends’ decisions and she had supported them ever since then.

But Petra never changes nor does she settled down like the others. That was something she had loved her since then, and she still does now. Of course she can’t never tell her that she loved her then, and loves her more now.

Sure, the past month was… rather eccentric. Sure it is fun, but the Admin's game was... going too far and she's pretty tired by now. But what's still frustrating to her is what Petra had been doing from before and now.

Jessie sighs and thinks that they both need to talk about that. But for now, she just hopes that Petra will tell her when she is ready. She knew her better than anyone, well beside her other best friends of course.

Jessie sighs with a huff before she walks toward the Cabin to catch up with Petra.

 

“So. Nobody’s inside.” Petra turn around with a pout once Jessie was near the porch but shift to gives a small grin afterward, “At least, it’s safe to search inside? Definitely safe-ish.”

 Jessie have to give her a smile with a nod, and boy does she _misses_ listening to Petra talking that way.

 

_(Just like when they were trying to escape from weird crazy mobs, and Petra complains about how bad their fighting skill were, but eventually foregoes to tell Jessie what was around at the same time.)_

 

Together, they enter the Cabin.

***

 

This… silence was killing Jessie. She was still trying to figure what to do with these beds, but she couldn’t focus on them, when there’s Petra, leaning on the wall, being so quiet to herself.

How did they even ended up this way? All She knew that the moment they entered the cabin, they tried to make a conversation because that is their thing, right?  

But instead, they started talking about old memories and the reminder of her old home, the Treehouse. Then the next thing Jessie knew, they were talking about their friends and Jessie remember her own words. How she tried to convinces her that she wasn’t going anywhere and that everyone they have knew in their life still care about each other even when they’re apart.

But then, Petra keep pushing her away and now all of suddenly, she’s quiet and it’s… it’s so awful and it’s _killing_ her. She hates fighting with her. They both knew that. 

Jessie couldn't take it and turns to walk toward Petra. The tall warrior senses her approaching and look up with a raised brows but before Petra could say anything. Jessie cuts in.

 

“Petra… We need to talk about this.”

 

Petra shut her mouth and shakes her head eventually. “I told you, Jessie. It’s not important, we have bigger things to worry about. It’s fine--”

 

Jessie move closer to Petra as the tall warrior back away a bit.

 

“Maybe it’s fine,” Jessie sucked in a breath before she folded her arms and frown, “But this is still upsetting to you, Petra and so am I.”

 

Petra open her mouth to protest and closes eventually. She look at Jessie before she gives. However...

 

“You’re right.” Petra says, “I was... A little selfish. But can we talk about this later? We have to take the Admin down first. Then after that... We’ll talk about that."

 

Jessie sighs.

 

 _Great, just be patient._  Jessie thought to herself. _You know her. She will be ready to tell you later than sooner. You knew that._

 

Then Jessie went to refocuses on the beds, finding out what to do with these. 

 

***

 

“...It’s this what I’ve been doing? Especially to you?”

 

“What?” Jessie’s eyes widen as she shut Fred’s journal and drop it on the bed, “What are you talking about?”

 

Petra doesn’t turn around and took a deep breath. “What I meant, that I don’t want you to feel like, I was forcing you into anything you don’t want to. I don’t want to be that person. Or maybe, you were afraid to the point you wouldn’t tell me what did I--”

 

“You’re not the Admin,” Jessie cuts in, realizing where Petra was going with that, “My Notch, don’t ever compare yourself to him. You’re not like him. You knew better than that.”

 

“I know.” Petra turn around and Jessie held back the noise as she sees Petra’s pained look, “And yet, he started that way too. I-- I don’t want to cross that line, Jessie.”

 

Jessie open her mouth but Petra turns around so quick that she crosses her arms, “Look, I've been thinking about what you said.”

 

Jessie can’t help but stays quiet, her mind racing around as she listens to Petra.

  
“That friendship is my thing? We both know just how super loyal I am to you and others. How that I was always there, beside you and others. Especially with you. But I-- I can’t stay in one place, Jessie. That makes me not a loyal friend.”

 

“Petra--”

 

“Don’t.” Petra stops her, “Let me finish, okay? I couldn’t stay in Beacontown, because I knew that’s where you are, Jessie.” Petra walk to the window and she could see Radar was still cooling his feet outside, “I can’t stay put, you knew how I’m always moving. I couldn't stop myself. And--” She turn around and lean against the window, looking at Jessie, “I… I don’t want to lose you.”

 

Petra looks away as her voice begun to tremble, “You’ve been one of my best friends ever since we started to hang out. You’ve mean a lot to me, Jessie. I--”

 

Petra took a deep breath before she continues, “--I have been in love with you since the day you proved yourself that you care about others.”

 

Jessie’s eyes widen as Petra look away, her face flushes, and Petra wasn’t even finished,  “You show me so many things since we started, Jessie. You knew how to make me feel comfortable, to be open with others. You knew how to bring out the child in me.

That’s one of the many things I like about you. You’ve been my best friend, especially with Lukas, Axel, Oliva… And Reuben. But it’s different with you. You’ve always have been there. But leaving you. It’s hurt because I love you so much that I can’t think about leaving you. I... I was-- No. I am still afraid of losing you.”

 

“Petra.” She looked up and her eyes widen as Jessie was now closer than before. Jessie reached out to cup her face, “I will be right there with you. If you believes that your place is out there, so is mine.”

 

Jessie chuckles and she can feel tears coming out of her eyes, “Do you know why?"

 

"Why?"

 

Jessie smiles as she lean closer to Petra's face with a whisper, "Because I’ve been in love with you too.”

 

Petra stare at her with widen eyes and then a wet chuckle leaves her mouth as her tears became more visible. The two couldn’t say anything as they move their faces closer and soon, their lips brushes against each other.

It was the first time they have this, in the middle of the Cabin that remind them of their times before.

The first kiss was soft and filled with nervous energy, but the second kiss then became more comfortable and soon, the third kiss turned to more firmer. But they pulled away to caught their breath. Eventually the two lean their foreheads against each other.

They didn’t even notice that Petra was against the window, and they both had their arms warped each other’s waists. Jessie was the first to chuckle and speaks up. “I always knew you’re a big old softy.”

 

Petra snorts, it doesn't even ruin their moment and held Jessie tighter and respond with a grin, “You’ll never able to prove it.”

 

Jessie tilt her head with a raised eyebrow, “We’ll see about that.”

 

Petra roll her eyes with a chuckle. She turned to look over her shoulder and sees that Radar’s still cooling his feet. Jessie saw that and giggles. Thanks Notch he didn’t see what was happening inside the Cabin. Petra pulled away and sighs.

 

“We better get back to the portal, now that we got the book.”

 

“Right. Let’s stop the Admin.”  She reached to grab Petra’s hand, “His days of being ‘me’ are over.”

 

“Can’t wait to see that.” Petra grins and together, they leave the Cabin.


End file.
